Beauty Queen
by StayStrong86
Summary: Bella vive en Foks. Con una vida aburrida y siendo constantemente acosada por los hermanos Cullen, nunca pensó que su vida podría cambiar tanto en tres meses.
1. She will be loved

Sentí un tedioso sonido al lado de mi cabeza y traté de apagarlo pegándole un manotazo. El despertador cayó al suelo y se rompió en quichicientos pedazos.

-Perfecto- murmuré bajo las sabanas – Necesitaré uno nuevo.

Me destapé y miré por la ventana.

Llovía. Qué raro.

Me senté en la cama a desperezarme y tanteé en la mesita de luz hasta que encontré mis anteojos. Al ponérmelos todo se volvió un poco menos borroso. Agarré mi bata y fui al baño para asearme.

Cepillé mis dientes y me desenredé el pelo mirándome al espejo. Cabello marrón, ojos chocolate muy aburridos, granos, flacucha y pálida.

Esa soy yo.

Suspirando volví a la habitación y me vestí con la ropa que había buscado el día anterior. Un jean desgastado con Converse negras y una camisa estilo leñador a cuadros rojos, grises y blancos. Me recogí el pelo y bajé a desayunar.

-Hola papá-

Saludé a Charlie y me serví leche con cereales en un cuenco.

-Buen día – respondió, levantando la vista del periódico del día - ¿Quieres que yo te lleve hoy? Está lloviendo y es muy peligroso. Además, podemos pasar un tiempo antes de que me vaya… -

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero él me calló levantando una mano.

- Ya sé, ya sé. Estarás bien. Pero no puedes evitar que tu viejo se preocupe. Es casi una semana. Billy y yo tendremos el celular prendido todo el tiempo y rogamos para que la señal sea suficiente allí. A cualquier hora, cualquier cosa ¿sí? En fin, tu camioneta es fuerte, pero hay tormenta eléctrica. -

Gemí. Truenos. Mi gozo en un pozo.

- No papá, gracias. Iré despacio y con cuidado. En cuanto al viaje de pesca, estaré perfecta. Tampoco es que tenga mucha vida social y salga a todos lados. De la escuela a casa, te lo prometo. –

Luego de terminar mi desayuno y despedirme de Charlie, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que le juré no hacer nada irresponsable, me puse mi impermeable y un gorro, agarré mi mochila y caminé hacia mi adorada camioneta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, una ráfaga de viento helado y agua me dejó paralizada, enviándome una serie de escalofríos a mi espina dorsal. Mis anteojos se empaparon. Odiaba el frío.

Subí a mi trasto y arranqué. Manejé despacio y precavida, como lo prometí.

Cuando llegué al instituto me encontré con la gente corriendo por el estacionamiento. Simplemente genial. Con lo que me gusta quedar empapada de pies a cabeza.

Salí de la camioneta con la mochila en el pecho, tratando de que no se mojara y caminé con paso rápido hacia la entrada, rezando para que no me vean.

- Eh, Swan! – Sentí que una voz femenina me gritaba – Vamos a jugar un poco, ¿quieres? –

Traté de apurar el paso, pero recibí un empujón nada delicado desde la espalda. ¿Es que no me podían dejar tranquila?

-Vamos Swan, es el último día de clases. No nos veremos por tres meses. Disfruta. –Sentí la voz de Emmett a la vez que un borrador volaba hacia mi pelo.

Muy bien. Otro jodido día normal.

No miré para atrás en ningún momento porque esto siempre empeoraba las cosas. Cuando llegue a la entrada Ángela me estaba esperando con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasó ahí afuera?- cuestionó.

-¿Qué crees? Lo mismo de siempre. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.-

Las clases pasaron rápida y monótonamente. Miradas burlonas de los pasillos, yo respondiendo preguntas en el aula, murmullos y risitas en el baño…

Lo mismo de siempre…

En la hora del almuerzo se respiraba una alegría colectiva entre los alumnos. El último día de clases era algo glorioso entre los estudiantes, incluyéndome.

Estaba dividida entre la alegría y la tristeza. Contenta porque era el fin de las tareas y burlas. Descanso al fin. Triste porque era el comienzo de un aburrido verano y la espera del quinto año.

Estaba llevando mi bandeja con comida hacia una mesa que compartía con Ang, cuando alguien me chocó. Tropecé y caí, tirándome la bebida en la camisa.

-Eso pasa por no mirar por donde caminas, niñata.- Exclamó con desprecio una voz chillona.

Miré hacia arriba, para encontrarme con Lauren pegada como garrapata a la cintura de Edward Cullen. Los dos tenían una sonrisita estúpida de superioridad en la cara. Tal para cual.

- L-lo siento- tartamudeé, mientras sentía que la sangre me subía a la cara.

¿Por qué pedía disculpas si yo no había chocado a nadie?

Me dieron la espalda y siguieron su camino hacia su mesa, junto a sus hermanos y "amigos".

Ángela ayudo a levantarme e ir a mi casillero por ropa limpia que tenía de repuesto. Si, ya sé, eso sonaba patético, pero, lamentablemente, esta situación se repetía desde años debido a mi torpeza y a la tendencia de los Cullen de sacar del camino todo lo que se les interponga, literalmente.

Una vez cambiada y limpia, nos dirigimos a clase, ya que entre una cosa y otra, habíamos perdido toda la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de salida, y todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a saludarse, yo solamente me despedí de Ángela, agarré mis cosas y salí.

Ya en mi camioneta, luego de recibir un poco más de humillación al estilo Emmett y Alice, pensé en ir a un hermoso prado que había descubierto el año pasado en una de mis caminatas por el bosque.

Aparqué en la carretera y caminé unos cuántos minutos hasta encontrarlo.

No estaba en su mejor época, ya que las lluvias hicieron sus estragos, pero igual era totalmente deslumbrante. Me acomodé en un tronco y empecé a pensar acerca de este año lectivo que se terminaba y el nuevo que empezaría.

Este tipo de burlas, de un modo u otro, tenían que cesar. Se suponía que como este verano "crecería" y tenían que parar un poco, pero no estaba tan segura. Ellos no eran ningunos angelitos. Vienen molestándome desde siempre, pero nunca supe el motivo. Está bien, puede ser que yo no sea muy social, pero nunca los insulté o lastimé de alguna forma.

En estas vacaciones tenía la esperanza de que algo cambiase, ya sea por mi parte o por la de ellos.

Muchas veces me vi obligada a hacer sus tareas en la primaria a cambio de la promesa de pertenecer a su grupo, pero eso nunca pasó, solamente seguía siendo el objetivo de más bromas.

Un ruido me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Alguien me observaba. Me levanté de un salto y empecé a evaluarlo con la viste.

Era un hombre de belleza extraordinaria.

Tenía el pelo rubio medio largo, y como consecuencia algunos mechones rebeldes caían en su rostro. Era alto, delgado, musculo pero no en exceso. Vestía ropa informal, algo sucia. Pero lo que más me impresionó fue su cara. Una mandíbula cuadrada, varonil, enmarcaba su rostro. Tenía labios rellenos y nariz perfectamente recta. Sus ojos miraban fieros, con un negro imposible. Era muy pálido y con grandes ojeras. Su expresión era salvaje, casi animal.

Se acercó a una velocidad no humana, hasta quedar a un metro mío, pero nunca sentí miedo, solamente intriga.

Quede inmóvil de la impresión. ¿Era posible que un ángel se haya perdido y llegara hasta mí? Se acercó lentamente y yo solo atiné a seguirlo con la mirada. Trataba de escuchar algo encima de los latidos de mi corazón que retumbaban en mis oídos, pero no era fácil.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente mío, levantó una mano y me rozó la mejilla. Su toque era helado cómo un témpano. Luego, bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de mi cuello e hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado; me mordió.

Escuché un gemido, pero no estaba tan segura. Sentía que perdía la conciencia y me desplomaba.

A lo lejos, se sintió un grito aterrador, como el de cientos de campanas sonando al mismo tiempo, gritar:

-¡JASPER, NO!-


	2. Young Girls

**Los personajes son propiedad de SM. **

* * *

Fuego. En llamas. Desesperación. Cenizas. Muerte. Calor. Con pánico…

Estas eran sólo algunas palabras que le diría a alguien que me preguntara como me encontraba en este momento.

Presa de mi propio cuerpo, lo único que podía sentir era dolor y ocasionales murmullos preguntando sobre mi estado. Siempre la voz de una mujer preguntaba:

- ¿Cómo sigue? –

A lo que un hombre joven respondía –Igual-.

Estas voces eran raras, hermosas. Nunca había escuchado algo como ellas. Eran como si estuvieran cantando, pero no era así. Hablaban susurrando.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres o cuatro días, los cuales parecieron una semana. No podía estar muy segura, ya que el dolor era totalmente insoportable y el tiempo pasaba más despacio, cuando me sentí diferente.

Podía oír una cascada no muy lejos, podía sentir a los autos pasar, me llegó el olor característico de la madera, hierro y humedad. Al mismo tiempo, pude sentirme libre del calor abrasador en algunas partes del cuerpo. Recibí este cambio con alegría y precaución. No tenía idea a que se debía todo esto, pero traté de calmarme.

- Falta poco, no? – Sentí a la familiar voz femenina preguntar.

-Sí, escucha su corazón. Quizá solo faltan minutos, no lo sé con exactitud- la voz masculina me alegró. ¡Solo faltaban minutos para que este martirio terminara!

-Creo que tienes razón, mira su rostro.- Eso quería decir que no estaba convertida en carbón? – Me parece que deberíamos alejarnos un poco, solo por precaución. Nunca se sabe cómo reaccionarán-

Sentí que una mano tibia apretaba un poco la mía, como para darme ánimos.

Cuando pensé que todo se estaba terminando, un calor mucho más fuerte que el anterior invadió mi pecho. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo existía tal intensidad de fuego?

Mi corazón, luchando contra el dolor, latía muchísimo más rápido que de costumbre. Mi cuerpo, derrotado, perdió.

Sentí mi órgano vital dando su último latido, haciendo que mi pecho se alzase sobre mí, cayendo en una superficie mullida.

Libre de cualquier tipo de incomodidad, abrí los ojos.

Millones de partículas de polvo revoloteaban sobre mí, maravillándome.

El techo de madera, tenuemente iluminado por una llama, estaba cubierto de espirales negros…

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –

El hombre me hizo volver a la realidad. Me paré rápidamente, excesivamente rápido a decir verdad. Quede pasmada y miré mi cuerpo, tratando de identificarlo.

Llevaba la ropa del último día de clase: la camisa grande estaba arremangada hasta los codos, dejando mis pálidos antebrazos al descubierto. Mi madre tiene descendencia albina, así que siempre fui muy blanca. Pero ahora parecía una hoja de papel; pálida hasta lo enfermizo, seguí con mi índice el camino de venas levemente violetas que se perdían por el pliegue del codo. Mi pantalón estaba abrochado y tenía las zapatillas puestas, así que se podía descartar que me hubieran secuestrado para violarme o sacarme los órganos, no?

- Sé que es extraño, pero déjanos explicártelo por favor-.

Miré hacia adelante, identificando la voz que sentí que preguntaba por mi todo este tiempo durante el suplicio de fuego.

Era el ángel rubio del prado.

Lo observé detenidamente, como él lo hacía conmigo, pero en su mirada había ansiedad y dolor. Siempre me fue fácil leer a las personas, pero en él fue peculiarmente accesible, ya que todo su rostro estaba contorsionado.

Me sorprendió el cambio que tuvo desde el suceso del prado. Esa vez me contemplaba como un loco, con esa mirada negra, el pelo en la cara y la ropa sucia. Ahora llevaba puesto una franela que parecía muy usada y un pantalón suelto. Parecía como si recién se hubiese levantado, ya que andaba descalzo.

Tenía los brazos hacia atrás, cuidando a una mujer rubia. Era él en versión femenina. Desgarradoramente hermosa, con rasgos y cuerpo esculpido y su cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos dorados me miraban curiosos.

El muchacho se movía lentamente, como cuando se trata con un animal rabioso. Eso me desconcertó bastante.

-Bella, soy Jasper y ella es Rosalie, mi hermana. Sé que es todo muy confuso, pero si nos dejas, te lo explicaremos todo. No te haremos daño, te lo prometo.

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Era todo muy raro. Estaba bastante segura que no me habían secuestrado, ya que estaba suelta y los dos se movían con cuidado, como si me tuvieran miedo.

Jasper soltó a la chica y me ofreció una silla. Cuando me hube sentado, los hermanos se fueron al sofá donde me había despertado.

-Bien, suéltalo. Pregunta lo que quieras- me instó él.

Traté de encontrar mi voz, ya que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- mi voz me impresionó. Era la misma de siempre, pero en cierto modo se parecía a la de él, como si estuviera cantando. Era hermosa e hipnotizante.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré, ya que, según sabía uno no podía cambiar de voz de un día a otro.

Jasper rió. Eso me hizo enojar. ¿Cómo podía reírse en una situación tan confusa?

- ¿Esa es tu primera pregunta? Tu papá te mandó algunos mensajes de texto preguntando como estabas y si te encontrabas en la casa de una chica, Ángela, ya que no contestabas el teléfono de tu casa. Nosotros le respondimos, espero que no te moleste, – yo me limité a sacudir la cabeza- que sí y que te quedarías ahí un par de días más. Así que supongo que ahora tendrías que estar en la casa de tu amiga.

Relató todo esto sin siquiera tomar un respiro. Pulmones grandes, eh?

- ¿Y qué pasó todo este tiempo?- pregunté, tratando de entender que había pasado todo este tiempo en el que pensé que me quemaba viva.

-Bueno… pasaste por la transformación-

¿Qué me había perdido?

-¿Transformación? ¿Transformación a qué?-

Esta vez fue Rosalie la que me contestó, mirándome con pena.

-Transformación a vampiro, Bella-

Me quedé mirándola, tratando de procesar lo que dijo o esperando a que salgan cámaras de todos lados, diciendo algo así como "¡Caíste! Toma esta plata por aguantar tanto en la broma". Casi se podía olvidar que ella estaba aquí, ya que no había dicho nada todo este tiempo, excepto por el hecho que es totalmente imposible olvidar su presencia, con su pose recta y esa mirada dorada siguiéndote en todo momento. Su voz era igual y diferente a la de su hermano y mía. Cuando por fin reaccioné, decidí seguirles el juego para ver cuán lejos llegaba.

-Vampiro. Transformación a vampiro. Vampiro como Drácula, con colmillos, ataúdes, miedo al ajo y que te quemas cuando te pegan los rayos del sol-

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Casi. No tenemos colmillos, solo dientes muy afilados. Técnicamente no podemos dormir en ataúdes. Y el sol no nos quema, crea un efecto un poco…curioso. Ya lo verás.

Se me fue la sonrisa de la cara. La chica parecía hablar enserio.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que terminé siendo "vampiro"?

Jasper bajó la cabeza avergonzado y comenzó a explicar.

- Mira Bella, yo… Cuando me viste en el prado, nosotros estábamos cazando, alimentándonos, cuando me crucé por allí. Tu olor era irresistible, creo que tu sangre cantó para mí. Es casi imposible resistirse a una cantante. Como ves, yo no pude. Te veías tan indefensa que solo pensé en probarte. Por suerte Rose me paró, ya que podía haberte matado muy fácilmente, pero el proceso ya había empezado. Lo siento con mi existencia. Entenderé se nunca me perdonas o si llegas a repudiarme, pero por favor, acepta nuestra ayuda. Estos primeros meses no será nada fácil. Si pudiera elegir, nunca habría hecho esto.- terminó de hablarme mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo…creo que está. Necesito pensarlo un momento. Pero antes, ¿qué es eso de que mi sangre canta?

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar, pero trataré. Es como si estuvieras a dieta, desde años, a base de verduras y frutas. Imagínate que ponen enfrente el plato de comida más apetitosa que exista, pero sabes que no la debes comer. Es algo parecido pero, en este caso, la tentación es mucho más fuerte. No sé si me explico…

Mi sangre era irresistible para un vampiro, "cantaba"…

- ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?- estaba bastante alterada, pero no quería explotar enfrente de ellos dos.

Rosalie intercambió una mirada preocupada con Jasper.

-Esto…- empezó él, pasándose una mano por la nuca- podemos seguir hablando después. Lo más conveniente ahora, para todos, es ir a cazar.

-¿Cazar? ¿Ir a morder personar?- murmuré aterrorizada.

Rosalie habló ahora.

-Nosotros no. No cazamos personas. Nunca. Pero es tu decisión. Está en tus manos Bella, nosotros no nos opondremos. ¿Quieres alimentarte de animales o de personas?

* * *

_Holas! Les quería agradecer a los que pasaron y se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo de este fanfic que lo vengo cambiando en mi mente desde hace 2 añitos y que recién me animo a publicar._

_Quería aclaran un par de cositas. La primera, los capítulos llevan el nombre de canciones que me parece que van con el tema o que me inspiraron. La primera fue "She Will be Loved" de Maroon 5. Esta canción fue la "musa" de toda la novela. Lo más seguro es que no ponga el nombre del cantante en cada capitulo, ya que las canciones serán conocidas._

_Segundo: si buscan una Bella tímida y callada, ESTE NO ES EL LUGAR. Si en el primer capitulo se la mostró de esa forma, es solo una excepción. La novela es "M" por futuros lemmons y lenguaje fuerte._

_Bueno, era eso nomás. Generalmente voy a actualizar cada Viernes, pero, si recibo algunos reviews, puede ser que suba alguna sorpresa entre semana :3 ._

_Hasta el viernes :D_


	3. Lotus Flower

CHAPTER 3

Con un grito de indignación, me defendí.

-¡Es obvio que animales! .No quiero andar matando gente solo para satisfacerme.

Jasper levantó las manos, mostrándome las palmas como gesto de rendición.

-¡Está bien!, está bien. Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que camino elegirías. Muchos de los nuestros eligen el fácil.

-¿El camino "fácil" es cazar personas?- pregunté, atónita.

-Fácil es sólo una forma de decirlo. Alimentarse de animales es como estar a dieta permanentemente. Te mantiene fuerte, sí, pero no sacia del todo. En nuestro caso es lo mismo. En cambio, con personas, te llenas completamente. Los vampiros que siguen esa "rutina" son incluso más fuertes que nosotros.-

Sentí una quemazón particular en la garganta, no tan distinta a la transformación. Tenía muchísima sed, pero no era exactamente un vaso de agua lo que encontraba tentador.

- ¿Es normal que la garganta queme tanto?- pregunté, con la mano sobre ella, tratando de aplacar el dolor.

-En tu caso, sí- respondió Rosalie con un matiz de lástima en la voz- Eres una recién nacida, una neófita. Y será mejor que salgamos ya, porque se pondrá peor.

Solo por la advertencia, me levanté rápidamente. Una vez más, me sorprendí por la velocidad en la que hacía todo. Estaba pensando en levantarme y, una milésima de segundo después, ya estaba erguida.

Jasper soltó una risita por mi cara.

-Ese es uno de nuestros "poderes", o como se digan. Somos muchos más fuertes y rápidos de lo normal. También nuestros sentidos están súper desarrollados. Y algunos, sólo algunos de nosotros, tenemos dones- me reveló el rubio en tono misterioso.

-¿Dones? ¿Enserio? ¿Ustedes tienen alguno?- les pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

-Uhm…yo sí, ella no- respondió él, señalando a su hermana con el pulgar.

Cuando salimos de la cabaña, extrañamente no hacía frio.

-Tu temperatura corporal está muy debajo de lo normal. Difícilmente sientas frío otra vez.

Me froté los brazos como acto reflejo.

-Y… ¿Cómo es eso de cazar?- pregunté.

-Es algo instintivo. Ya verás. –me dijo él, agarrándome de la mano cariñosamente.

Sentí un cosquilleo bajándome por la palma. Decidí no hacerle caso, aunque no fue algo fácil.

-Y… ¿Cómo es eso de los poderes?- pregunté curiosa, mientras avanzábamos por el bosque.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero yo tengo una teoría. Creo que un vampiro tiene un poder cuando se acrecienta una virtud. Por ejemplo, yo tengo el don de influir y sentir los sentimientos de los demás.-

Creo que mi cara de estupefacción fue demasiado obvia, porque Jasper se me acercó levantando una ceja.

-¿Acaso no me crees?- me preguntó, muy cerca de mi cara.

Esperé a que el habitual sonrojo ocupara mi rostro y el aumento de mi ritmo cardíaco se hiciese considerable, pero eso nunca pasó.

Jasper, notando mi cambio, solo sonrió levemente. Seguimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que no pude callarme más.

-¿Cuántos días pasaron desde…el suceso en el prado?- sentía que era inapropiado hablar de la "transformación", pero no sabía porque.

-Tres.-contestó Rosalie- Hablando de eso, tienes que hablar con tu amiga, supongo que no se siente muy bien con esto de "encubrirte".

Me quede pensando en Ángela. Nunca fuimos muy cercanas, pero la consideraba una verdadera amiga. Era ella la que me acompañaba cada vez que los hermanos me molestaban y, ahora, era la que me estaba cubriendo con mi papá.

Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos parados en el medio de un bosque. Se podía oler las mezclas y sentir los más diversos sonidos, sin embargo, el canto de los pájaros cesó abruptamente cuando llegamos a este punto.

-Nos tienen miedo Bella.- me explicó Jasper- Nosotros somos los cazadores aquí. Sobre la caza, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar. Es puro instinto. Cierra los ojos y siente…

Haciéndole caso, los cerré. Hojas barridas por el viento, grillos, una docena de corazones palpitando furiosamente.

Esto último se me hizo irresistible, por lo que seguí el rastro hasta encontrar un grupo de ciervos. Me acerqué hasta el más cercano. Para cuando se dio cuenta donde me encontraba era demasiado tarde, ya que mis sientes fueron directo a su yugular.

Era impresionante la sensación de que, mordiéndole el cuello a semejante animal, pareciera que masticara un trozo de mantequilla. Bebí hasta dejarlo seco y lo dejé caer. El ardor de la garganta menguó un poco, pero seguía siendo bastante doloroso. Repetí este proceso con un par más hasta que quedé casi saciada.

Rosalie se me acercó a mí, sonriendo.

-Se siente bien, ¿no?- preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Justo cuando abría la boca para contestarle, las aletas de su nariz se expandieron, oliendo algo. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, y entonces lo sentí…

Un par de corazones galopando tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí. Eran demasiado ligeros para ser de animales.

Atrapada por la curiosidad, empecé a correr. Escuché que me seguían, pero no presté más atención.

Cuando estuve a pocos metros de mi objetico, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos. A los segundos alguien se me acercó por detrás y me agarró los brazos los brazos por las axilas, haciéndome una especie de llave de la que no podía soltarme.

-Lo siento…- solté sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba fascinada con el espectáculo que se estaba concretando enfrente de mí.

Una pareja se besaba fogosamente. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba por las nubes, sus mejillas sonrojadas, hasta se podía observar el flujo sanguíneo pasando por ellas.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por qué estás aquí, tan relajada, cuando se supone que tendrías que haberles saltado a sus gargantas sin pensarlo siquiera?- giré el cuello como pude, mirando a Jasper- ¡Eres neófita!

No tenía idea que responder a eso, así que me disculpé de nuevo.

El rubio soltó una risotada y me soltó. Los chicos ya se habían ido, dejándonos solos.

-No te tendrías que disculpar por poseer un autocontrol casi imposible Bella- me respondió, guiñándome un ojo.

-Y eso, ¿es bueno?-

-¡Claro! Puede que sea tu don. Muy útil, a decir verdad.

¿Mi don? ¿Nada de rayos láser saliendo por los ojos o sentir emociones, como él? .Eso era bastante decepcionante. Pero, si el autocontrol era poder acercarme a las personas siendo "recién nacida", eso suponía un gran cambio, ya que podría estar alrededor de personas sin problemas. Le pregunté para sacarme la duda.

-Jasper, si mi don fuere ese, quiere decir que…- dejé la frase inconclusa para que la pudiera terminar él.

-Quiere decir que, si sigues así, podrás vivir en tu casa casi normalmente. Digo, acercarte a las personas, hablarles y eso- respondió, sonriendo.

Sentí una sonrisa subiendo por mi rostro también.

- ¿Por qué "casi normalmente"?- lo cité

-Se supone que tienes que alimentarte, cazar. No puedes comer nada de comida humana ya. Además, ya no duermes. Nunca. No vas al baño y no traspiras. No puedes estar bajo el sol en público. No vas a tener una vida humana nuevamente. Y tu aspecto cambió.

-¿Cómo que cambió?-pregunté recelosa. Hasta entonces no había prestado mucha atención a que no llevaba anteojos pero, aun así, veía perfectamente.

-Si…-dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca. Identifiqué esto como un gesto de nerviosismo- Cuando te transformas, cambias. Es como un disfraz, pero para atraer víctimas. Sólo una cara bonita y una buena voz, Bella.

No había podido pasar por un espejo, pero me llevaría una buena sorpresa.

Volvimos en silencio a la cabaña. Cuando llegamos, Rosalie nos recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo se los quedó mirando, Rose. No hace falta la lástima. No les tocó un pelo. Puede que el autocontrol sea su don- Jasper la calmó.

La vampiresa me miró sorprendida y me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Eso está muy bien, Bella! Servirá de mucho, ya que no te tendrás que alejar de tus seres queridos. Hace mucho no veíamos un "controlado".

Cuando entré, me senté en el sofá. La cabaña era muy pequeña. Aparte de este ambiente, solo se veía un corredor que daba a un par de habitaciones.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- les pregunté, mirándolos a los dos con el mentón sobre mis manos.

-Y ahora…supongo que vienen más preguntas. Vamos a tratar de responderte con toda la información que tengamos.

Se quedaron ahí parados por horas, de los más cómodos, respondiendo a todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

Me explicaron que existía una especia de policía vampírica, una familia italiana que se encargaba de cualquier individuo o grupo rebelde. También me dijeron todo acerca de la sed, especialmente la de los neófitos y la de los vampiros vegetarianos. Me contaron de su transformación hace muchísimos año, cuando fueron engañados por un par de vampiros sádicos.

Cuando terminaron y me sentí medianamente conforme con lo explicado, me levanté hacia la ventana.

No me sentía para nada cansada, pero era mucha información que asimilar. Afuera, todo estaba muy clamo. Los animales se encontraban bastante lejos, como estarían alejados del lugar de descanso de unos leones. Ellos sabían que nosotros éramos sus cazadores y, por lo tanto, nos tenían miedo. Dudaba mucho que en un futuro pudiese acercarme a un ave para alimentarlo, o que las mascotas se sintiesen cómodas alrededor mío.

El bosque estaba iluminado por la intensa luz de la luna. Al lado mío, vi el reflejo de Jasper en la ventana, contemplado todo con atención.

-La primera noche de toda una eternidad- me susurró, entrelazando su mano con la mía.

Supongo que tenía razón.


End file.
